Hello! Project
(1998-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |associated = Morning Musume ANGERME Juice=Juice Country Girls Kobushi Factory Tsubaki Factory BEYOOOOONDS (CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winners) Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido}} Hello! Project (ハロー!プロジェクト) is the umbrella name for the all-female idol Japanese pop recording artists that are under contract with and managed by . Most Hello! Project artists' recordings are published by UP-FRONT WORKS on the zetima, PICCOLO TOWN, or hachama record labels. Iida Kaori's Mediterranean-styled works were released under the Chichukai label, and Maeda Yuki's under the Rice Music label. Many early Hello! Project groups, such as Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Sheki-Dol, and Heike Michiyo, had their early works released on other labels, though all eventually moved to zetima. The "mothership" group of Hello! Project is Morning Musume, having co-founded Hello! Project with former soloist Heike Michiyo. Morning Musume is featured foremost in many aspects of the company because of their history of success. Due to the number of graduating members over the years, Morning Musume was surpassed in seniority for the first time in late 2014 by Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute, but returned to the position in mid-2017, after both groups had left Hello! Project. As of January 2017, the current leader of Hello! Project is is ANGERME's leader, Wada Ayaka, and the current sub-leader is Morning Musume's leader Fukumura Mizuki. Since its creation in 1998, the main producer and songwriter of Hello! Project was Tsunku, the lead singer of , until he resigned from his position as the general producer in October 2014. While Tsunku continues working with Hello! Project as a songwriter, UP-FRONT WORKS' chief director Hashimoto Shin became in charge of Hello! Project's overall music direction"ダンス☆マン×ヒャダインがこぶしファクトリーで語る「赤羽橋ファンク」と「ハロプロ文法」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-02-18. and three recording directors are assigned to work on different groups with some exceptions: , the keyboardist of Sharam Q, is in mainly charge of ANGERME and Juice=Juice; Yamao Masato is mainly in charge of Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, and Tsubaki Factory; and Kamata Koji is mainly in charge of songs written by Tsunku and Morning Musume '19.HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition. Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2018-04-02.Translated by Henkka. "Hello! Project COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2018-05-06. History 1997-2005 In 1997, rock group , fronted by Tsunku, began auditions for a female vocalist. These auditions aired via the reality show ASAYAN, and resulted in Heike Michiyo being crowned the winner."平家充代(18)大決定!!!" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1997-08-31. Tsunku, however, decided to give five of the runner-ups—Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Fukuda Asuka and Ishiguro Aya—a chance to become a group in their own right, and named them Morning Musume."モーニング娘。" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1997-09-14."モーニング娘。'14『結成17年目★再評価のワケとは？ 2014年はさらなる“勝負”へ』" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2014-01-29. The girls were set the task of selling 50,000 copies of "Ai no Tane", their demo single, in just five days."「愛の種」明日発売！" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1997-11-02. (Archived) They sold the required number of copies in four days, and subsequently became an official group."11/30ナゴヤ球場「愛の種」完売までの道！" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1997-12-07. (Archived) Morning Musume's debut single, "Morning Coffee", was released on January 28, 1998 under the One Up Music label and charted at #6 on the Oricon weekly chart."モーニング娘。初登場6位!!" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1998-02-08. (Archived) The group's first official appearance was a joint live in August 1998, at Shibuya Public Hall (now Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall), as Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo. The fanclub of the two acts was called Hello!. The first official units Tanpopo and Petitmoni were created in October. In 1998, the Morning Musume Tsuika Audition took place, resulting in the addition of "second generation" Morning Musume members Ichii Sayaka, Yaguchi Mari, and Yasuda Kei. In January 1999, auditions for Country Musume were held on the TV Tokyo show Idol wo Sagase!. In April 1999, the official fanclub was named Hello! Project. Auditions were once again held on ASAYAN between April and July 1999, resulting in Taiyou to Ciscomoon and Coconuts Musume, with Country Musume's official formation announced. Between this time, in May 1999, the Dai 2 Kai Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Imoutobun Audition also took place and resulted in the four-member group Melon Kinenbi. In July 1999, Hello! Project's first live concert Hello! Project '99 was held at Yokohama Arena. In March 2000, the first Hello! Project shuffle units were formed. Shuffle units would be formed every summer up to 2005, after which the concept was abandoned in 2006. In May 2000, Matsuura Aya became a soloist after participating in the Dai 4 Kai Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Imoutobun Audition. The first Hello! Project television show, Hello! Morning, began airing on TV Tokyo in April 2000. It ran until 2007, when it was replaced by Haromoni@. In March 2001, Morning Musume co-founder and leader Nakazawa Yuko announced her graduation from the group. The actual graduation took place on April 15,"卒業した日" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2015-04-15. and Nakazawa was subsequently named as leader of the entirety of Hello! Project. Nakazawa's graduation garnered considerable media attention, the first time the group had truly caught the attention of the mainstream press. Between April and June 2002, the first and only Hello! Project Kids auditions were held. These auditions resulted in acquiring the future members of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute."ももち" (in Japanese). Shimizu Saki Official Blog. 2017-06-30. It also spawned off-shoot auditions such as auditions for Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello! Pro Kansai. On July 31, 2002, a major reformation of all of the groups within Hello! Project began, which was referred to as "Haromageddon" (ハロマゲドン) (a pun on "Hello" (ハロ) and "Armageddon" (ハルマゲドン)) and "the 7/31 incident" by fans."後藤真希加入で黄金期到来！メガヒット連発と“ハローマゲドン”を迎えたモーニング娘。の軌跡（2）" (in Japanese). music.jp News. 2017-09-29. 2006-2008 It was also at this time that Hello! Project decided to create two separate concert units, Elder Club and Wonderful Hearts. In February 2006, former Morning Musume member and sub-leader of duo W, Kago Ai, was caught smoking in public while underage and dating a much older man. Kago was suspended from her activities and eventually began an attempt to return."[W（ダブルユー） 謹慎中の加護亜依が心中激白]" (in Japanese). natalie. 2007-02-23. On March 26, 2007, Kago was again caught smoking and her contract was instantly terminated."加護ちゃん ２度目喫煙で解雇" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2006-03-26. (Archived) In June 2007, it was announced that Konno Asami, who had graduated from Hello! Project a year prior to study at university, would be returning."[モーニング娘。 紺野あさ美がハロプロに電撃復帰]" (in Japanese). natalie. 2007-06-19. Konno became the first person to have graduated from Hello! Project to return. On October 15, 2007, Tsunku created under his own company ."「NICE GIRL プロジェクト！」発足に関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Site. 2007-10-15. The first group out of NICE GIRL Project! was THE Possible, a group made up of Hello Pro Egg members. On October 28, 2007, former Morning Musume member Goto Maki, who had been inactive for some time, graduated from Hello! Project as a soloist."後藤真希、弟の逮捕&方向性の違いでハロプロを卒業" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2011-10-28. She later transferred to Avex Entertainment in June 2008."後藤真希が再始動！エイベックスに電撃移籍" (in Japanese). natalie. 2008-06-20. In late 2007, Hello! Project started the Taiwanese Morning Family New Star Audition, an audition aimed at recruiting Taiwanese members to join Hello! Project."早安家族NewStar Main" (in Taiwanese). TTV. 2007. In March 2008, Mano Erina left Hello Pro Egg and Ongaku Gatas to become a soloist."ハロー！プロジェクトからのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2008-03-02. (Archived) In April 2008, the debut of Hello! Pro Kansai group SI☆NA was announced."SI☆NA -official site-" (in Japanese). HAPPY! STYLE. 2008. (Archived) The group never officially debuted and never recorded a song, though they occasionally appeared on television shows and radio. In September 2008, it was announced that, as a result of the Taiwanese auditions, the six-member group Ice Creamusume and the duo Frances & Aiko, both still only children, were formed."早安家族NewStar" (in Taiwanese). TTV. 2008-09-20. On October 19, 2008, Hello! Project announced that the Elder Club would graduate on March 31, 2009."モー娘。OGなど、来年3月末にハロプロ一斉卒業へ" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2008-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクトから年長組が全員卒業" (in Japanese). natalie. 2008-10-19. 2008 also marked the first time in a decade that Morning Musume had not performed at the annual NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen event, after ten consecutive appearances. The only Hello! Project member to appear on that year's show was Satoda Mai, marking the first appearance of a Country Musume member."モー娘。落選…11年連続ならず" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2008-11-26. (Archived) 2009-2012 In February 2009, it was announced that Hello! Project would begin a series of auditions in South Korea. The sole winner was Jang Da Yeon,"つんく♂絶賛の逸材!ハロプロ韓国オーディション合格者はソウル出身の14歳" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2009-06-23. who only participated in Hello Pro Egg activities before withdrawing sometime after 2011."Hello! Project Winter 2011 part 2 : Dayeon Jang." UP-FRONT LINK Blogspot. 2011-01-13. On February 1, 2009, at Yokohama Arena, Hello! Project held its largest concert ever, the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~, featuring 21 groups and 72 members. During the concert, then-Hello! Project leader Nakazawa Yuko passed her leadership position to Morning Musume leader Takahashi Ai."ハロプロよ永遠なれ！なっち、あややら感涙の卒業ライブ" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-02-03. In April 2009, Tsunku announced a new group consisting of Hello Pro Egg members Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki."新ユニット" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. They were named S/mileage on May 8."Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について"" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-05-08. Later in 2009, several of the old, dormant units were revived. Tanpopo, Minimoni, Petitmoni, ZYX, Aa! and v-u-den all returned with new line-ups, and High-King returned from hiatus with its original members. These groups became known as "Chanpuru" units."ハロー！プロジェクト合同企画カバーアルバム「チャンプル(1)～ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集～」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-07-15. On September 30, 2011, Takahashi Ai graduated and handed her position as leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project over to Niigaki Risa."モーニング娘。高橋愛 卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-09. (Archived)"「明日からは、自分のために。」新垣の言葉に高橋、涙にむせぶ ── モーニング娘。高橋愛 卒業公演" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2011-09-30."高橋愛 モーニング娘。卒業「バイバイ。大好き！」" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2011-09-30. In late 2011, Hello! Project formed the unit Hello! Project Mobekimasu and released the single "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku"."11月16日（水）発売　ハロー！プロジェクト モベキマス　sg「ブスにならない哲学」" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-09-01. (Archived) After Niigaki Risa's graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project in May 2012, Michishige Sayumi took over as leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project."道重さゆみ、モー娘。新リーダーに就任　“自過剰キャラ”でも「さすがに不安」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2012-05-19.Okai Chisato. "はろこーん千聖" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2012-08-19. Mitsui Aika also graduated from Morning Musume and stayed in Hello! Project as a solo act."光井愛佳、18日にモー娘。卒業 けが再発の恐れで活動断念" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2012-05-07. That same month, Hello Pro Egg also changed its name to Hello Pro Kenshuusei. In 2012, UP-FRONT AGENCY created the SATOYAMA movement to promote environmentalism and preserve culture in rural areas. It spawned several units consisting of Hello! Project members and other talent under UP-FRONT GROUP such as Peaberry, DIY♡,"エンターテインメントを超えた、新たな活動が始動！『SATOYAMA movement』＜美しい国をデザインする“SATOYAMA movement”＞" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012-07-20. Harvest, and GREEN FIELDS,"【SATOYAMA movement 新ユニット発表！及び CDリリースのお知らせ】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012-10-16. as well the creation of the TV show Hello! SATOYAMA Life. 2013-2015 On January 30, 2013, the YouTube channel Hello! Project Station opened and would deliver news, music video previews, concert performances, behind the scenes, and other projects featuring Hello! Project members weekly."『ハロ！ステ』 スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-01-30. On February 3, during the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ concert in Fukuoka, a new unit was announced. Its founding members were Miyazaki Yuka, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, with each member representing a fruit."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-02-03. (Archived) On February 25, their member colors and the unit's name Juice=Juice were revealed."ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013-02-25. Mano Erina graduated from Hello! Project on February 23, 2013."真野恵里菜に関する大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012-07-21. (Archived)"真野恵里菜がハロプロ卒業を発表 来年2月のソロコンサートで幕" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012-07-21. In March 2013, UP-FRONT AGENCY introduced the SATOUMI movement to co-exist with the SATOYAMA movement, but instead focus on sea life and coastal communities. The units Dia Lady, Plumeria (later renamed HI-FIN), and Mellowquad were announced as part of the new movement."ハロプロから3組の新ユニット誕生 里山・里海の魅力をアピール " (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2013-03-02. A new SATOYAMA movement unit named Jurin was also announced in July 2013."【SATOYAMA movement より 新ユニット誕生！！】 ＜ DVDシングルをリリース！＞" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-07-23. On July 26, 2013, Hello! Project changed its logo."ハロー! プロジェクトのロゴが新しくなりました！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-07-26. The new logo had a navy blue background, which would later change to a brighter blue color,"ハロー! プロジェクトのロゴが新しくなりました！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-20. with the white text "Hello! Project" in middle and "since 1998" underneath it. On January 1, 2014, it was decided that Morning Musume would begin adding the abbreviated year to the end of their name, starting as Morning Musume '14."モーニング娘。に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-06. On February 11, 2014, the sole member of Country Musume, Satoda Mai announced the Country Musume Shin Member Audition in order to restart the group after years of inactivity."カントリー娘。新メンバーオーディション開催決定。里田まいが発表" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-02-11. In March 2014, three new SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement units named Sato no Akari, ODATOMO, and Triplet were announced."SATOYAMA SATOUMI新ユニット結成！シングル発売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-03-13. On August 2, 2014, during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ concert, Shimizu Saki announced that Berryz Koubou would go on indefinite hiatus after the conclusion of their spring 2015 tour."Berryz工房に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-08-02."Berryz工房、無期限の活動停止を発表" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-08-02. In October 2014, after the Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York, Tsunku resigned as Hello! Project's general producer in order to rest and spend more time with his family after his vocal cords were removed due to laryngeal cancer. He would continue as one of UP-FRONT WORKS' songwriters and remain as Morning Musume's sound producer, but would decrease his amount of work.Tsunku. "Tsunku♂ “Dakara, Ikiru” Final Chapter: The Door to the Future (2015.4~)." Dakara, Ikiru.. Published: 2015-09-10. Translated: 2016-02-23."NHKさんで！鞘師里保" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-09-12. Tsunku's resignation was unknown to public until September 2015, when he confessed to it in the memoir Dakara, Ikiru. he had released."つんく♂衝撃の初告白！ハロプロのプロデューサー“卒業していた”" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2015-09-09. On November 5, 2014, it was revealed that Country Musume would be revived as Country Girls, with a new line-up of two Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, three Morning Musume '14 audition participants, and Tsugunaga Momoko as the playing manager."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. (Archived) On November 26, 2014, Michishige Sayumi graduated from Morning Musume '14 and Hello! Project at Yokohama Arena."【ライブレポート】そこにあったのは覚悟とプライド。モーニング娘。'14 道重さゆみ卒業公演" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-11-27. At the time of her graduation, she was the longest serving member of Morning Musume. ℃-ute leader Yajima Maimi became the new leader of Hello! Project."ハロー！プロジェクトのリーダーに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project 2014-10-07. On December 17, 2014, following the announcement made in September that they would add third generation members and also be changing the group name,"スマイレージからのお知らせ、モー娘。'14新曲MV公開！秋ツアー、J=J告知、ハロプロ研修生新曲 MC:菅谷梨沙子・中西香菜【ハロ！ステ#85】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-09-24. S/mileage's new name was revealed to be ANGERME."スマイレージ新グループ名は「アンジュルム」" (in Japanese). natalie. 2014-12-17."スマイレージ 新グループ名　決定について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-17. On January 2, 2015, a new unit made up of eight Hello Pro Kenshuusei members was announced during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert."ハロプロ　８人組新ユニット結成発表" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2015-01-02. On February 25, the group's name was revealed to be Kobushi Factory."ハロプロ８人組新ユニット名は「こぶしファクトリー」優美で力強く" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2015-02-25. The name was chosen with the help of Shimizu Saki, who wanted them to carry on the spirit of Berryz Koubou. On March 3, 2015, Berryz Koubou performed their last concert before their indefinite hiatus, Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube!, at Nippon Budokan."【ライブレポート】Berryz工房がラストコンサート。「また会えるよね」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2015-03-03. They had been a group for 11 years, 1 month, and 17 days and graduated on the 11th anniversary of their debut. On April 29, 2015, another new unit composed of six Hello Pro Kenshuusei members was announced to Japanese media and on Hello! Project Station."ハロプロに新たなユニット「つばきファクトリー」誕生" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2015-04-29."ハロプロ、今年2組目の研修生ユニット「つばきファクトリー」結成" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2015-04-29."こぶしMV公開！新ユニット結成！℃-ute発表、ダンス部、藤井ヘアアレンジ MC:金澤朋子・浜浦彩乃【ハロ！ステ#115】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-04-29. The group name Tsubaki Factory was once again chosen with Shimizu Saki's help, who wanted them to also pass on the spirit of Berryz Koubou as a sister and rival group to Kobushi Factory. On October 29, 2015, Sayashi Riho announced her graduation from Morning Musume '15 in order to study English and dance abroad, but would stay as a member of Hello! Project.Sayashi Riho. "ご報告 鞘師里保" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-10-29."[EN Concerning Riho Sayashi]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2015-10-29. Following her graduation on December 31, she was listed as a Hello! Project solo act. 2016-present On July 16, 2016, the formation of a new trainee branch, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, was announced."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. On August 20, 2016, ℃-ute announced they would disband in June 2017 after a concert at Saitama Super Arena."℃-uteに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-20."[EN Announcement concerning ℃-ute]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-08-20. On November 5, 2016, fellow former Hello! Project Kids member Tsugunaga Momoko announced that she would also retire from entertainment in spring 2017."嗣永桃子に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-11-05.[EN Concerning Momoko Tsugunaga]. UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-11-05. On December 31, 2016, at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~, Yajima Maimi announced that ANGERME leader Wada Ayaka would become the new leader of Hello! Project at the start of 2017 with Morning Musume '16 leader Fukumura Mizuki as the first ever sub-leader of Hello! Project."ハロプロ新リーダーにアンジュルム和田彩花が就任 サブリーダーはモー娘。譜久村聖" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-12-31."【ライブレポート】ハロー！プロジェクト、新リーダーに和田彩花＆サブリーダーに譜久村聖が任命" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-12-31. Wada is the first former Hello Pro Egg to hold this position. In March 2017, a new SATOYAMA movement unit named Kamiishinaka Kana was formed."℃-ute新曲MV2曲！モー娘。'17イベント、研修生新メンバー、CMメイキング、アンジュルムスポーツのお時間、新ユニットコメント、勝田ヘアアレンジ　MC：野中美希、谷本安美【ハロ！ステ#211】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-15. On May 22, 2017, Buono! held their last performance, Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~, at Yokohama Arena."嗣永桃子/夏焼雅/鈴木愛理のユニットBuono!のラストライブをニコ生中継" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-05-19. On June 9, 2017, it was announced that Country Girls would change to a new system after Tsugunaga Momoko's departure. The group would become semi-active with three of the group's members joining other Hello! Project groups as concurrent members for their main activities."カントリー・ガールズの今後の活動について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-10."[EN Concerning the future activities of Country Girls]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-10. An announcement video was later uploaded to the Hello! Project Station YouTube channel, revealing the new placements of the transferring Country Girls members and a few promoted Hello Pro Kenshuusei, including a new group led by Ichioka Reina."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. On June 12, 2017, ℃-ute held their last concert, titled ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~, a day after the 12th anniversary of their formation."℃-ute、さいたまスーパーアリーナで見せた有終の美。「team℃-ute愛してるよ！」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-06-12. A few weeks later, Tsugunuaga Momoko graduated from Country Girls and Hello! Project at the Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ on June 30, 2017, the day of Hello! Project Kids' 15th anniversary."ももち、“らしさ”満点でアイドル引退 ももち結びも一夜限り復活" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-06-30. On July 15, 2017, the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition was announced at the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ concert and opened for applications on the same day."ハロプロ新体制スタート 森戸知沙希「新たな一面を」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-07-15. On September 8, 2017, Inaba Manaka announced her return to Hello! Project after a year and half long hiatus due to health issues, which resulted in her graduating from her debut group Country Girls during her absence. She would advise Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido as their new leader, but also pursue individual activities as a Hello! Project solo act."稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-08. On October 23, 2017, a new YouTube channel titled tiny tiny was announced to start on October 26."YouTubeオリジナル番組「tiny tiny」、10月26日(木)21:00スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-23."10/26（木）新番組「tiny tiny」スタート！" (in Japanese). tiny tiny (via YouTube). 2017-10-23. The hosts are 's , who is also known for being the longtime MC of Hello! Project concerts, and . Each week, an active Hello! Project member or OG member is brought on as a guest to deliver "small pleasures that would unexpectedly become a great source of happiness and brighten the lives of viewers". On February 28, 2018, an Instagram campaign, titled "Hello Pro here" (or "H!P here"), was announced in order to grow closer with international fans.Timestamped at 40:50. "モー娘。20周年企画、モー娘。'18の定点観測、カントリー・ガールズ、つばきファクトリーライブ映像、教えて○○先生 MC：和田彩花【ハロ！ステ#259】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-02-28. Fans have been asked to take photos and videos of famous attractions and famous products where they live, while also showing their love for Hello! Project, and to post it on Instagram with the hashtag "#hp_here". Out of all the posts shared, one person will be randomly selected to appear on Hello! Project Station and speak with a member. The campaign also allows fans to promote their cities for concerts to take place there in the future."「ハロプロhere」スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-01."「ハロプロhere」特設サイト" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-01. A month prior to this announcement, fans outside of Japan have also been encouraged to send in questions for Hello! Project Station's MC talk corner.Timestamped at 32:38. "つばきMV、モー娘。20周年企画、石田亜佑美の定点観測、ハロコンライブ、MCトーク、アンジュ佐々木・川村が書道に挑戦！生田衣梨奈メイク紹介 MC：宮崎由加【ハロ！ステ#254】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-01-24. On May 1, 2018, staff announced that a new web show based on viewer feedback was being planned for summer 2018. It would include future projects with international fans similar to the "#hp_here" campaign on Hello! Project Station."WEB番組 新企画募集のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-01. The show, which was later announced as the OMAKE CHANNEL, began on August 1, 2018."2018年8月以降のYouTube番組に関して" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-18. On May 11, 2018, the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition began, searching for members of a new group led by Ichioka Reina and a second new group including Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime in its line-up."ハロー！プロジェクト“ONLY YOU”オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-11. On October 19, 2018, the two new groups were named CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, and it was announced that together they would form the combined group named BEYOOOOONDS alongside the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. On November 3, 2018, solo talent Mitsui Aika, who had been on hiatus twice since 2013, decided to graduate from Hello! Project and retire from entertainment."光井愛佳に関するご報告" (in Japanese). J.P ROOM. 2018-11-03."ご報告。" (in Japanese). Mitsui Aika Official Blog. 2018-11-03. On December 7, 2018, it was announced that another solo talent, Sayashi Riho, who had been on hiatus since she graduated from Morning Musume at the end of 2015, decided to graduate from Hello! Project at the end of November when her exclusive contract with UP-FRONT PROMOTION had ended."鞘師里保に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-07. On December 31, 2018, during Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ first part, Wada Ayaka announced that Fukumura Mizuki would become the new leader of Hello! Project after her graduation.Kaga Kaede. "インスタスタート！ 加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2018-12-31. Members :See also: Hello! Project Acts & Members *'Leader of Hello! Project:' Wada Ayaka (January 1, 2017 - present) *'Sub-leader of Hello! Project:' Fukumura Mizuki (January 1, 2017 – present) :Note: '(L)' = Leader, '(SL)' = Sub-leader :As of September 2017, Inaba Manaka is the leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, but since June 2018, she is a member of Juice=Juice. Leaderships Hello! Project Leaders Hello! Project Sub-leaders :The sub-leader position was established on January 1, 2017, when Wada Ayaka became the sixth leader of Hello! Project. Current Main Group Leaders Group Leadership :Names in '''BOLD' are current leaders.'' Discography Albums *2001.12.19 Cover Morning Musume! ~Various Artist Covers "MORNING MUSUME"!~ (カバー・モーニング娘。) (English language cover album) *2002.10.30 CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX *2002.12.18 Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! (カバー・モーニング娘。ハロー! プロジェクト!) (English language cover album) *2003.01.29 Hip Hits! Morning Musume Hello! Project International Collection (English language cover album) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (ハロー! プロジェクト スペシャルユニット メガベスト) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best (ハロー! プロジェクト シャッフルユニット メガベスト) *2009.07.15 Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (チ'ャンプル 1～ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集～) Other Albums *2001.11.29 FOLK SONGS (Ichii Sayaka with Nakazawa Yuko) *2001.11.29 The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス1 クリスマスと冬のうた集) *2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu (ザ・童謡ポップス2　春のうた集) *2002.05.22 FOLK SONGS 2 (Nakazawa Yuko, Melon Kinenbi, Matsuura Aya & Ishii Rika) *2002.06.25 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu (ザ･童謡ポップス3 夏のうた集) *2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu (ザ･童謡ポップス4 秋のうた集) *2002.10.23 FS3 FOLK SONGS 3 (Nakazawa Yuko, Goto Maki & Fujimoto Miki) *2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 (新作童謡ポップス (一)) *2003.03.06 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 (新作童謡ポップス (二)) *2003.05.21 FS4 FOLK SONGS 4 (Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari & Melon Kinenbi) *2004.02.25 FS5 Sotsugyou (FS5 卒業) (Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya & Country Musume) *2009.12.23 TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY " SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES " (Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, GAM, ℃-ute) Petit Best Compilation Series #2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) #2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) #2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) #2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) #2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) #2005.12.26 Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) #2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) #2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) #2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) #2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) #2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) #2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) #2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) #2013.12.11 Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト14) #2014.12.10 Petit Best 15 (プッチベスト15) #2015.12.16 Petit Best 16 (プッチベスト16) #2016.12.14 Petit Best 17 (プッチベスト17) #2017.12.13 Petit Best 18 (プッチベスト18) #2018.12.12 Petit Best 19 (プッチベスト19) Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (Compilation Album) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (Compilation Album) (Limited Release) *2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.3 掟ポルシェ編) (Compilation Album) (Limited Release) *2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.4 小出祐介（Base Ball Bear）編) (Compilation Album) (Limited Release) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.5 tofubeats編) (Compilation Album) (Limited Release) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.6 女子ミュージシャン編 ・ユリナ(住所不定無職)) (Compilation Album) (Limited Release) Hello! Channel (DVD) Hello! Channel was released as both a mook series and a DVD series. *2010.06.17 Hello! Channel the DVD (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD) *2010.12.17 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.2 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.2) *2011.03.02 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.3 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.3) *2011.06.16 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.4 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.4) *2011.09.14 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.5 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.5) *2011.11.17 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.6 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.6) *2012.02.23 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.7 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.7) *2012.06.29 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.8 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.8) *2012.09.20 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.9 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.9) *2012.12.31 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.10 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.10) *2013.02.19 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.11 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.11) *2013.06.12 Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.12 (ハロー！チャンネル the DVD Vol.12) Video Games *- Present Hello Pro Tap Live Sports Festivals *2001.03.31 Hello! Project Daiundōkai (Saitama Super Arena) *2002.11.03 Hello! Project Daiundōkai (Osaka Dome) *2003.11.16 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (Osaka Dome) *2003.11.22 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (Tokyo Dome) *2004.11.14 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (Toyota Stadium) *2004.12.05 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (Saitama Super Arena) *2006.03.19 Hello! Project Sports Festival 2006 ~Hello!Diva Athlete~ (Saitama Super Arena) Publications Photobooks *2000.04.27 Hello! Project 2000 Ashita no Ase, Fuu. (Hello!Project 2000 明日の汗、フー。) *2002.03.27 Hello! Project 2002 Perfect Harmony! *2002.04.24 Hello! Project 2002 Perfect Smile - Super Fine Photo Book *2002.08.28 Hello! Project 2002 Happy Dream ― Super Fine Photo Book 2 *2003.03.13 Hello! Project 2003 Hora ne! Aishiteru (Hello!Project 2003 ほらネ!あいしてるっ) *2005.11.09 Hello! Project Town (ハロプロ タウン) Concert Photobooks *2001.05.10 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century GREEN BOOK *2001.05.10 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century RED BOOK *2001.09.28 Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *2002.09.13 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Zenpen) (Hello!Project 2002 みんな幸せにな〜れっ!(前編)) *2002.09.13 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Kohen) (Hello!Project 2002 みんな幸せにな〜れっ!(後編)) *2003.04.03 Hello! Project 2003 Tanoshin Jattemasu! (Hello!Project 2003 楽しんじゃってます!) *2003.10.16 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!! Kanzen Hozonban Super Review "Minna, Arigato." (Hello!Project 2003夏 よっしゃ!ビッグリサマー!! 完全保存版スーパーレビュー『みんな､ありがと。』) *2004.09.01 Hello! Project 2004 summer Natsu no Doon! (Hello!Project 2004 summer 夏のドーン!) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special (Hello!Project2005 winterオールスターズ大乱舞 飯田圭織卒業スペシャル) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter HAPPY BOX Akagumi (Hello!Project 2005 winter HAPPY BOX 紅組) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter HAPPY BOX Shirogumi (Hello!Project 2005 winter HAPPY BOX 白組) *2005.09.07 Hello! Project 2005 NATSU NO KAYOU SHOW'05 SELECTION! COLLECTION! *2006.03.10 Hello! Project 2006 Winter Zeninshuu GO! (Hello!Project 2006 Winter 全員集GO!) *2006.08.31 Hello! Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land Kanzen Hozonban Siper Review (Hello!Project 2006 Summer ワンダフルハーツランド 完全保存スーパーレビュー) *2009.03.18 Hello! Project 2009 Winter ~ Complete LIVE Shashinshuu (Hello!Project 2009 Winter〜コンプリートLIVE写真集) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 Winter Hello★Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshuu ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ (Hello!Project 2012 Winter ハロ★プロ天国ライブ写真集〜ロックちゃん＆ファンキーちゃん〜) Minna Daisuki, Chu! *2002.05.10 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Daisuki, Chu! Hajimete no Tezukuri Album (Hello!Project 2002 みんな大好き、チュッ！初めての手づくりアルバム) *2002.10.09 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 2 Tezukuri Album (Hello!Project 2002 みんな大好き､チュッ! 2手づくりアルバム) *2003.04.16 Hello! Project 2003 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 3 Ii Koto Ariso! (Hello!Project 2003 みんな大好き、チュッ！3いいことありそっ！) *2003.10.18 Hello! Project 2003 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 4 Egao ga Ippai! (Hello!Project 2003 みんな大好き、チュッ！4笑顔がいっぱいっ!) *2004.04.01 Hello! Project 2004 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 5 Hello Pro Times (Hello!Project 2004 みんな大好き、チュッ！5ハロプロ・タイムズ) *2004.10.14 Hello! Project 2004 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 6 Hello Pro News (Hello!Project 2004 みんな大好き、チュッ！6ハロプロニュース) *2005.04.15 Hello! Project 2005 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 7 Hello Pro Note (Hello!Project 2005 みんな大好き、チュッ！7ハロプロ・ノート) *2006.04.14 Hello! Project 2006 Winter Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Best Self Shot (Hello!Project 2006 winter みんな大好き、チュッ！8ベストセルフショット) *2006.04.14 Hello! Project 2006 Winter Minna Daisuki, Chu! 8 Kawaii NG? Shot (Hello!Project 2006 Winter みんな大好き､チュッ!8かわいいNG?ショット) *2006.09.28 Hello! Project 2006 Summer Minna Daisuki, Chu! 9 Egao! Hengao! Kime Pose! (Hello!Project 2006 Summer みんな大好き、チュッ！9 笑顔！変顔！決めポーズ！) Best Shot!! *2005.03.23 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.14 *2006.03.31 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.15 *2007.02.01 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.16 *2009.03.29 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.17 *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Haru Vol.18 *2012.03.28 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.19 *2013.03.18 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.20 *2014.01.25 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.21 *2015.03.25 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.22 *2016.03.23 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.23 Books *2003.12.01 Sokuhou Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2003 (速報 Hello!Project SPORTS FESTIVAL2003) *2004.03.08 Hello Pro Musical Sokuhouban (ハロプロ ミュージカル速報版) *2004.12.13 Hello Pro Sports Festival Sokuhouban (ハロプロ スポーツフェスティバル速報版) *2017.05.18 Hello Pro Specia~l (ハロプロ スッペシャ～ル) Concert Books *2010.05.15 Mobekimasu! & Shuffle Date "Hello! Project 2010 Winter Uta Chou Fuugetsu" (モベキマス！＆シャッフルデート『Hello!Project 2010 Winter 歌超風月』) *2011.04.08 Hello! Project 2011 Winter Kangei Shinsen Matsuri (Hello!Project 2011 Winter 歓迎新鮮まつり) Guide Books *2013.11.08 HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK *2015.03.18 HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE ALBUM BOOK *2018.04.02 HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition Hello! Channel (Mook) Hello! Channel was released as both a mook series and a DVD series. *2010.04.26 Hello! Channel (ハロー! チャンネル) *2010.10.29 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.2) *2010.12.27 Hello! Channel Vol.3 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.3) *2011.04.21 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.4) *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.5) *2011.09.23 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.6) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.7) *2012.03.21 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Photo Book (数学♥女子学園Photo Book) (Bessatsu Hello! Channel) *2012.04.25 Hello! Channel Vol.8 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.8) *2012.07.18 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.9) *2012.10.24 Hello! Channel Vol.10 ~Tabi wo Shichaimashita! Special~ (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.10 〜旅をしちゃいました!スペシャル〜) *2012.12.26 Hello! Channel Vol.11 2013nen Shinshun Tokudaigou ~Mano Erina Sotsugyou Special!~ (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.11 2013年新春特大号〜真野恵里菜卒業スペシャル!〜) *2013.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.12 ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Special!~ (ハロー！チャンネル Vol.12 〜田中れいな卒業スペシャル！〜) Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK :See: Category:Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK Series Radio Shows Many of the groups/girls in Hello! Project host radio shows or have in the past. They include guest speakers, upcoming release previews, the girls' selected choices of music and often funny radio skits or segments. Current Shows Past Shows TV Shows *- 2002.03.26 Idol wo Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ！) *- 2000.09.29 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *- 2007.04.01 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング) *- 2001.03.30 Bishoujo Nikki (美少女日記) *- 2001.09.28 Bishoujo Kyouiku (美少女教育) *- 2002.03.29 Shin Bishoujo Nikki (新・美少女日記) *- 2002.09.27 Bishoujo Kyouiku II (美少女教育II) *- 2002.12.24 Morning Musume Tsuushin (モーニング娘。通信) *- 2003.03.28 Bishoujo Nikki III (美少女日記III) *- 2003.09.27 Sexy Onnajyuku (セクシー女塾) *- 2003.12.26 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *- 2004.04.02 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく!センパイ) *- 2004.10.01 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *- 2004.12.24 Majokko Rikachan no Magical Biyuuden (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *- 2005.04.01 Musume Document 2005 (娘。ドキュメント2005) *- 2006.05.05 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *- 2006.09.29 Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito (娘DOKYU!～絵流田4丁目の人々～) *- 2008.03.28 Uta Doki! Pop Classics (歌ドキッ！～ポップクラシックス～) *- 2007.02.17 ℃-ute has come. *- 2008.09.28 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *- 2008.10.03 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー！) *- 2009.03.27 Yorosen! (よろセン！) *- 2010.03.25 Bijo Houdan (美女放談) *- 2011.04.14 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *- 2012.05.24 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *- 2013.12.26 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロ！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *- 2019.03.25 The Girls Live *- present AI・DOL PROJECT Web Shows *- 2006.11.24 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) *- present Hello! Project Station (ハロ!ステ) *- 2016.01.21 GREEN ROOM *- 2017.03.30 Girls Night Out *- present Upcoming *- present tiny tiny *- present OMAKE CHANNEL Total Sales :Last updated: February 15, 2019‎ | valign="top" width="50%" | By Sales |} Hello! Project Hello! Project Products Price List (in Yen) *Single Regular Edition CD: 1000JPY *Single Limited Edition CD+DVD: 1600JPY *Single Limited Edition CD: 1200JPY *Single V DVD: 1500JPY *Event V DVD: 2000JPY *Concert DVD: 3800JPY *Concert Blu-ray: 5714JPY *Music Video Collection: 3000JPY *Album Regular Edition CD: 3000JPY *Album Limited Edition CD+DVD: 3600JPY See Also *Hello! Project Concerts *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit *Hello! Project Auditions *Hello! Project in entertainment *Member Colors Notes # For leadership periods that begin or end with a inexact date (month and year are only provided), the length is calculated by the first day of that month. References }} External Links *Hello! Project Official Website *Hello! Project Official Taiwanese Website *Hello! Project Fanclub Official Website | Web Store *Hello! Project Official Shop | Web Store *UF Goods Land | YouTube Channel cs:Hello! Project de:Hello! Project es:Hello! Project it:Hello! Project Category:Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK Series Category:Hello! Project Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Tsunku Category:Heike Michiyo Category:Morning Musume Category:Tanpopo Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Category:Coconuts Musume Category:Country Girls Category:Petitmoni Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Maeda Yuki Category:Minimoni Category:Matsuura Aya Category:Gomattou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:ROMANS Category:Aa! Category:Berryz Koubou Category:W Category:V-u-den Category:Nochiura Natsumi Category:DEF.DIVA Category:C-ute Category:Elder Club Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:GAM Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Kira☆Pika Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Buono! Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:MilkyWay Category:Mano Erina Category:High-King Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Ice Creamusume Category:Da Xiao Jie Category:Guardians 4 Category:ANGERME Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Mitsui Aika Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Zetima Category:Hachama Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Chichukai Category:Rice Music Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Juice=Juice Category:Sheki-Doll Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kansai Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido